Sonic: Super Speed
Sonic: Super Speed is an American action-adventure comic book series based on by , being published by since September TBDth, 2019. Synopsis Sonic is back protecting his hometown of Green Hill Zone as well as other zones from the evil Eggman. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the fastest thing alive who protects his land and often travels across the Zones while fighting Eggman. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an intelligent and slightly TBD twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and joins him in his adventures across the zones. Supporting *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a rather tough echidna and Sonic's current rival who, after being convinced that Sonic is good, reluctantly joins forces with him and is TBD. *'Amy Rose' - a friendly and caring female hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic as she occasionally joins him on his adventures while handling some matters TBD. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' - TBD *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Tara the Tanuki' - a TBD tanuki who likes to TBD. *'Flora the Wolf' - a sneaky and seductive wolf who is a frenemy to Knuckles TBD. * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - the CEO of Eggman Industries who wants to destroy TBD. **'Marie' - Eggman's rather seductive secretary who shows admiration for his works as she tries to show him that she can be a TBD. **'Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who often serve as comic relief by often getting abused by him whenever they do something wrong like failing to defeat TBD. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic designed by Eggman who is more intelligent than previous attempts to make a robotic Sonic, wanting to TBD. **'Evolution' - a dangerous A.I. developed by Eggman who shows a strange fascination with both knowledge and Tails as she tries to show him that he belongs with her and only her. Despite not having a tangible form, she is able to enter any form of technology ranging from computers to Badniks. ** *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD *'Great Battle Kukku' - TBD **'Battle Kukku XVI' - TBD **'Dr. Fukurokov' - TBD *'Wendy Witchcart' - TBD **'Falke Wulf' - TBD **'Carrotia the Rabbit' - TBD **'Bearenger the Grizzly' - TBD * Issues #''Return of Sonic'' - After defeating Metal Sonic, Sonic faces against a more enhanced Eggrobo created by Eggman to kill Sonic using brute force. #''Attack of the Mecha Sonics'' - Sonic and Tails break into a factory to destroy it. Things get worse when an A.I. takes control of numerous Mecha Sonic units, attempting to destroy them both. # # # Tropes Trivia *The series disregards every game after Knuckles' Chaotix, meaning that only characters from games before that appear on it. **As a result, Knuckles and Amy are more of supporting characters in contrast with their current incarnations where both are mains. **Despite that, they confirm that the games are non-canon, but still use elements and characters from those games, in addition to the use of rhe post-''Sonic Adventure'' designs. *Due to being a billionaire in this universe, Eggman is nicknamed "Evil Bezos". *Despite being an exclusive character, Evolution is often compared to Phage (from the Post-SGW Archie Comics series) and even a more evil Nicole the Holo-Lynx (from SatAM and the Archie Comics series) due to being highly intelligent, her fixation with one of the heroes (Tails in this case) and not having a true form. **Considering she hasn't an organic form, fans depict her as several species, mainly a fox, a feline, a rabbit and a mongoose. **After her introduction, some fans started pairing them together due to their unusual chemistry, despite being in opposite sides, and both being intelligent. **The fans also ship Tails with Tara, Carrotia, TBD. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas